


Nowhere Fast

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Rage, Reckless Driving, Relationship Study, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Adam climbed into Ronan’s BMW without acknowledging either the lateness of the hour or the rage buzzing in the air around the other boy like the moment before a lightning strike. All he said was, “Where are we going?”“Nowhere,” Ronan said. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his elbows locked. “Just need you to keep me from totaling the fucking car.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: The Raven Cycle, Tumblr Drabbles





	Nowhere Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said on the highway."

Adam climbed into Ronan’s BMW without acknowledging either the lateness of the hour or the rage buzzing in the air around the other boy like the moment before a lightning strike. All he said was, “Where are we going?”

“Nowhere,” Ronan said. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his elbows locked. “Just need you to keep me from totaling the fucking car.”

“That bad, huh?”

Ronan didn’t answer, only navigated them at a barely controlled pace to the nearest exit. To the nearest highway.

Then he crushed the gas pedal like a windpipe beneath a steel-toed shit-kicker, whipping the very air Adam had been breathing out of the open window and into the darkness behind them.

“Should I assume this means you don’t want to talk about it?” Adam shouted over the roar of the Beemer’s engine.

“The idea is to make me want to throw us off a goddamn bridge less, Parrish, not more.”

“By just sitting here?” Adam asked, surprised that he was able to feel as miffed as he did past the pulse-pounding adrenaline thudding through him.

“You can talk about something  _ else _ if you’d like,” Ronan snarled, weaving around sedans and eighteen-wheelers alike with a reckless skill that impressed Adam as much as it made his stomach feel like it was floating up toward his mouth.

“Nothing leaps to mind,” Adam said. His fingers were beginning to hurt from how tightly he was gripping the seat beneath him.

“Then just do your best impression of an innocent who doesn’t deserve to die in a blazing wreck,” Ronan said. Then he somehow managed to pour even more speed out onto the concrete, and Adam couldn’t have spoken if he’d tried.


End file.
